You Can't Die
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: There's been strange feelings in the samurai exorcist, and when he encounters two children, these feelings start to soar. How will Kanda handle knowing something will harm the Moyashi? How will he handle taking care of children? AreKan
1. Strangeness

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Katsura Hoshino does.**

It's the same dream.

The same damn dream.

I don't fully know what it means, but I always awake at the dreaded end.

Panting and sweating.

Trembling and frightened.

I would always look around me to be sure I was in my room.

But I just couldn't understand what that dream was telling me.

What is it telling me about him?

The Baka Moyashi?

}::{}::{}::{}::{}::{}::{}::{}::{}

I had my normal uninterested look on my face as I made my way to the new cafeteria. Ever since old HQ was damaged beyond repair, the Order thought it best if we used the Ark and move to our new Headquarters. To tell you the truth, it's been like Hell in here.

Moyashi is under surveillance for being the link to the Fourteenth Noah. Moyashi's master, General Cross Marian, have gone missing - or as some may say - killed and dragged out of his room. Moyashi's golem, Timcampy, started acting strange; it would always fly into the room General Cross was last seen and sit in the General's blood, all depressed. Moyashi was - is - also distraught after learning of his master's disappearance, though he doesn't normally show it.

When that pesky Inspector Howard Link - or Two Spots as Lavi would call him - was not around Moyashi, said boy would always sit in an abandoned part of the building, looking at anything that would show his reflection and glare at it in distaste. He was never looking at himself, but it seemed like it was something right above him. He's never told anyone about it, but whatever he's looking at, he really despises it.

Then, we got a new Excorsist named Timothy. We went on a fucked up mission to find Innocence because of some guy named G would steal valuable things from musieums, but when they caught him, it would be someone completely different and get thrown in jail anyway. Damn kid made us go through all of that shit just to find out that he's an excorsist.

Che. Baka Moyashi thinks he can shoulder all the burden on his own. I still can't understand how he thinks. He has enough shit to deal with with the Fourteenth, now he feels like he has to take all of the problems and put it on himself. Not that I care what he puts on his shoulders. I just hate people like him.

"Good morning, Kanda," a voice rang in my ears.

I was snapped out of my train of thoughts as the cursed boy and stal-Inspector were leaving the cafeteria. Moyashi smiled at me, but that smile was fake. Since all this shit happened, his smiles has never reached his eyes. He claims that he's alright, but I can see through it all. He has a shadow of bags under his eyes, his hair is a little messy around the nape of his neck, and he looks a bit paler.

I hate it.

I hate the way he acts. Hate it when he tries to slowly push people away so they won't notice. Hate it when he cries over the souls he cannot save. Hate it when he pushes himself so hard to become stronger to defeat that fat ass of a Millenium Earl. I hate it when... he smiles. Those damn smiles. It's like he only uses them to reassure someone else instead of himself. I even heard from baka Usagi that Moyashi has the perfect pokerface because of his travels with Cross and all of the debt collectors.

"Hn," I turned away from him with ignorance and a scowl. From the corner of my eyes, I can see an anger mark above his head. Clearly, I ticked him off.

"Now, Kanda. It's only polite for you to greet someone back more nicely. Don't you think?" he strained to maintain the smile while his eyebrow twitched.

I 'che'-ed, "Like I would greet a moyashi like you," came my reply.

"It's ALLEN, BaKanda! Oh, I'm sorry. You're too slow to even remember it," he said almost innocently with teasing clearly evident in his voice.

I gave him one of my death glares, but he didn't faulter, "Who're you calling slow, Baka?"

"Who else has a slow process with names here?"

"Shut up. You're obviously the slow one if you can't remember what I said the first time we met."

We both glared heatedly at each other as sparks flew from both our eyes. The way he looked at me with so much fierce determination and anger to not be the first to yield sent a small shiver down my back. Somehow, he is the only person who has this affect on me. I also hate it.

"Come on, Walker. It is not time for one of your pointless squabbles," came the Inspector's voice. I watched as Moyashi's eyes flashed in annoyance for a split second before he sighed. His hair covered those changing blue-grey eyes as a small ghost of a smile played on his lips. He whispered.

"At least there's someone who doesn't treat me as differentl," is what he said quietly. It was so quiet that I'm sure Link couldn't hear it.

Moyashi walked away with him as I just stood there a bit surprised by his words.

'The Hell is he talking about?' I thought before entering the cafeteria doors.


	2. What the hell, Moyashi?

Allen's POV

Link went back to hand in some reports to Leverrier, so I escaped back into the Ark and to the Fourteenth's secret room. This has been one of the places I go to to think to myself. After all the things that has happened, I still can't help but feel it is slightly my fault. I mean... Master has disappeared and even Tim can't sense his presence anywhere. Tim and I are both disturbed by the thought of Master dead, but it can't be helped. It was like he was wiped off of the face of the Earth.

Leverrier, that bastard, thinks that I have done it. How dare he thinks I would harm my Master-General like that! It's enough stress for me that I now know that soon the Fourteenth's memories are going to replace mine, I don't need to be accused of Cross's disappearance. And now that the whole Order knows about me and the Fourteenth Noah, I've been given pitying looks and small rumors about the Fourteenth.

I don't need their sympathy.

I don't need it at all. I'll stop the Noah no matter what. I already made that promise to my friends and to myself. And IF I can't keep him away, then they could have the liberty to kill me.

But there is one person I would gladly die for or be broken by: Yu Kanda.

That arrogant bastard of a samurai. The cold-hearted Ice Prince.

He's the only one that has been treating me much like how we first met - though we didn't know each other until after he almost tried to kill me - and for that I am truely grateful.

There was a sharp tug of my hair.

"Ow, Tim!" I looked up to see Timcampy fluttering in front of the monitor that displayed Kanda looking rather annoyed.

'Kanda?' I thought in curiousity. 'What's he doing inside the Ark? I thought they only let those who has something to do outside of HQ - like missions - use the ark.'

:{}::{}::{}:{}:{}:{}:

Kanda's POV

A door appeared to my left so I guess that that's where the white-haired boy was. I opened the door and came into a white room where a white couch rests and a white piano. But my thoughts weren't concerning what was in the room - but who.

The Moyashi was sitting on the seat in front of the said piano with his hands hovering above the keys. Like he was going to play as he did when he finally got the Ark under his control.

"Oi. Moyashi," I casually called him.

"Its Allen, BaKanda," was his instent reply, but he never looked up at me.

"Come on. Komui's assigned us a mission," I let the name he called me slide by this time.

"Okay. Kanda..." his voice trailed. I quirked an eyebrow in mild curiousity.

"What?"

A small smile was now known, " Thank you."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"W-wha?" was all I could stumble out of my mouth.

He slowly turned his head toward me with a tear rolling down his face. His smile was a real one this time. A smile that hasn't been present for a long while and I'm the only one who sees it. His eyes shone in relief and thankfulness and something else that I can't catch.

"Thank you for not changing," his soft voice seemed like a lullaby in my ears that made my heart skip a beat.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked still a bit stunned.

He got up and made his way toward me and, as if on instinct, I stepped back. He kept advancing on me, but just stood rooted to the floor. And before I knew it, arms wormed their way around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. My heart sped up and it felt like my stomach was twisting.

"I'm happy that you don't think of me differently Kanda. Even after all that's happened, we can still have our childish arguements and fights. Even knowing that I hold the Fourteenth's memories, you still see me as myself," his voice held some sort of tone that my nerves stood on high alert. I tried to shove him off me, but his hands just tightened around me.

"Quit spouting nonsense. No matter who you are, Moyashi or Noah, you're still Baka Moyashi to me, dammit. Now let me go," I growled out. His arms loosened and soon disappeared. But before I could move, his right hand was placed gently on my face and his grey eyes felt like it looked right into my whole being.

"And you'll always be BaKanda no matter what," his fingers lingered on my skin as he left the room. I stared after his retreating back and felt my legs collapse under me.

'What is this?'

:{}::{}::{}::{}::{}::{}:

Lavi's POV

We - Yu-chan, Moyashi-chan and I, as well as Two Spots - sat or stood in Komui's office, being assigned a new mission.

"There has been Akuma of levels 2, 3, and 4 spotted on the out skirts of Kyoto, Japan. The Finders says that there's been rumors of mist-shaped figures in the woods there. It is said that a family of four went through the woods about a week ago and never came back. Then there was a search party of 10 men sent to find the family, but they never returned, save for one man who is now in a coma after leaving the woods. We need the three of you to go check out the place and kill any Akuma you come across. If there's Innocence, be sure to bring it back safely. The rest of the information is in the packet," Komui explained.

I looked over to Yu-chan and noticed his serious expression and how his fingers would twitch every now and then. I've never seen him act so strange. I watched Allen and saw that determined look on his face and the slight trembling of his left hand. His Innocence. But that could easily be put off by his -

GUURRRRG!

hunger...

I flat out laughed at Allen's sheepish grin, Komui's surprised expression and Yu-chan's annoyed and usual 'che'. Link rolled his eyes.

"Ahh... Sorry Komui. I haven't eaten before we came to get our assignment," Moyashi-chan had on an embarrassed blush.

"Um... That's okay, Allen-kun. You have an hour and a half to eat and pack the necessary things for your mission," Komui regained his composure and hefted his glasses back on the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

I wiped away the tears that gathered in my eyes by the laugh I let out.

"Man, Allen! Ya stomach really knows how ta' talk!" I laughed.

A sharp pain shot through my stomach and I doubled over while holding my stomach. Allen had on a polite smile that shouted pain and misery if I kept talking.

"You know, Lavi. I wouldn't be talking if I were you," was his sweet reply.


	3. Mission weirdness

Normal POV

After the three excorsists ate and packed, they headed to the Ark for the mission. Of course, with Link watching the cursed boy, Allen and Kanda bickering, Lavi cutting in on parts just to get threatened by the pissed samurai and soon-to-be-Noah to have his hair cut off or him being shred into tiny pieces, you can say that things are going pretty well.

They made it to Japan and started to head for Kyoto where the Innocence could be hiding.

As they were nearing the woods, a woman in her middle thirties with light brown hair carrying a child of 5 years with dark blue hair, called out to them.

"Stop! Don't go in there!" she yelled.

The four Excorsists did as was told and turned around to face the woman.

She walked up to the four of them with a troubled look. The girl, eyes closed and mouth shut, faced them as well with a blank look.

Lavi had hearts in his eyes and said his usual line 'STRIKE!' until he saw the little girl. He quirked an eyebrow at the seemingly blind child.

Kanda just plainly crossed his arms with a frown marring his face.

Link stayed neutral.

Allen looked confused and asked the obvious question.

"Why?"

The woman's hold on the girl tightened and she became saddened.

"Because... I know something that has happened every since the family that disappeared into those woods, others does not. But you will have to come with me to my home and I will tell you there," the woman explained.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other and shrugged. Kanda sighed and followed the rest to a small house while taking a few glances at the girl she carries.

The house they came to was partly surrounded by trees and bushes. The front yard had many colored flowers on eigther side of the short, white-trailed walkway. The house is two stories painted white with vines growing up on one side of it. It has many windows, but as the Excorsists ventured closer, they noticed that all the windows were covered by curtains.

Allen looked up at one window and saw midnight blue eyes stare at him before disappearing behind the white curtain.

'What's's up with this house? Are there ghosts or something?' he thought to himself.

The woman they've come to know as Aiyame, opened the door with a sigh. She knew it was the children. They've done it before, so she thinks that it's their type of greeting.

Once inside the house, all doors were closed, save for the one in the far back that they are headed to.

"Hey, Lavi. Don't you find it to be strange that there seems to be no one living here?" Allen whispered to the said red-head.

"Yeah, but I know that there's someone else living in here as well. I saw a certain being closed from outside and I heard a door close when we were comin' in. It looks ta' me that whoever this is doesn't trust us," Lavi whispered back. But unknown to them, Aiyame heard them and smiled a bit as they sat down in well-furnished, wooden chairs.

She looked at them with fond eyes, letting the blue-haired girl, that hasn't given her name, down.

Said blue-haired girl swiftly walked out of the room blindly without hitting anything. Much to their surprise.

"The reason why the curtains and doors are closed is only because the kids has a way of playing pranks on visitors they don't know. But the pranks were never as bad as getting hit with a door through the halls. So please be careful," Aiyame laughed lightly with a small blush.

When the short laugh stopped, everyone heard an instant snap coming from the upper floor. Kanda looked up at the darkened pale blue ceiling, and before he could move out of the way, a wet, sticky substance poured down unto him.

The other four occupants stared in shock and fear by the murderous aura that emitted from the Mugen wielder.

"K-K-Kanda?" Allen studdered while backing away from the said man.

Suddenly, they can hear little fits of laughter and scurrying about. Aiyame quickly shot out of her chair, rushing to the door.

"I'm so sorry, Kanda-san! I'll go get a bath ready for you. I never expected for them to do something like this!" she ran out of the door in panic, starting to look for the kids.

The un-named girl walked back in, surprising the four by walking up to Allen and tugging on the hem of his jacket. She raised her arms in a gesture to pick her up.

Allen looked at her for a second before picking up the girl.

'Ya know. She kinda reminds me of Kanda. Just in a smaller form and different hair-style,' Allen thought as he hoisted her on his hips.

She held out a hand to Kanda who grabbed it and looked at her questionably. She showed a small smile and quickly kissed the two unexpected excorsists on their cheeks. She wriggles out of Allen's hold and stood holding his hand.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other in stunned silence as was Lavi. They looked at the slightly Kanda-look-alike, but all she did was drag Allen out of the room. But before they left, she turned to Kanda and stuck out her tongue.

"You taste like chocolate," she stated in a quiet voice. Then dragged the white-haired teen down the hall. Link sighed but didn't follow.

Lavi looked at Kanda with mischeif twinkling in his eyes.

"Looks like this mission is going to be fun!" he exclaimed.


	4. Meeting Akaina and Kail Confession

"Um... Where are we going?" Allen followed the unknown child to a random room.

"To find my brother," was the quick reply. She opened a door with closed eyes and made her way to what seems to be a chest.

"But you can't see. How will you find your brother?" Allen asked guiltily. It made him feel bad to tell her something so hurtful.

"I can see, but I don't want to," she shrugged it off like it was nothing of importance.

Allen was shocked by her words, 'She can see?' he thought incredulously.

"Then why won't you open them? Is there a problem?"

"... Sort of. But don't worry about it. My brother and I already solved it a week ago," the girl said it matter-of-factly. Allen stopped in his tracks and looked at her in surprise.

'A week ago? But didn't a family disappear around that time?' He watched as the girl opened the chest to see a little body lying amongst the many toys. His eyes widened with dread of the possibility of it being a dead body.

"What took you so long to find me, Sis?" came a little boy's voice. The Noah's memory holder let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked up to the chest, kneeling down to see the face. But when he looked, it was covered in the dark shadows of his hood. The head turned to him and revealed cherubic, deep blue eyes that displayed happiness.

"Who are you?" there was a bit of hesitation in his (Allen's) voice, but he still asked the question. 'Is he the one I saw through the window?'

"We don't have names. But they call me Kai,." the unknown boy now known as Kail introduced.

"My name is Akaina," the now known girl, Akaina introduced.

"Well. It's nice to meet you, Kail and Akaina. My name is Allen," the cursed teen politely introduced himself.

Kail stretched out his hands to be picked up and Allen complied.

"You were asking Akaina if she had a problem... Why do you want to know?" Kail asked sweetly.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But I want to know what you mean by 'solved it a week ago'? My friends and I are on a mission about a mystery that happened around that time. Can you two tell me anything that happened that week?" Allen waited for an answer from the two. They looked-if you can say Akaina can see-at each other in a quiet affirmative. They nodded and led the teen to the beds that were connected with different stuffed animals and bed sheets.

The white-haired cursed teen sat down on the side of the bed that seemed to be Akaina's and let the two sit on his lap to get more comfortable. They lied their heads on his chest, listening to his soft and steady heart beat. But the twins-unknown to Allen-noticed some spark of power coming from his heart.

"Last week, we were with our family. Mommy, Daddy, Geane, and Aki. But they not our real family. We are adoptive kids." Kail started, "We were the only two in the family without a real sibling-'cept for each other-but even other people doubted that. They always say things behind out backs like, 'They don't really look like twins at all, but they're adorable!' and 'It's a shame that their parents abandoned them. I wish they were mine.' things like that always rise when they see us. It's mean that they don't like me and Akaina as twins, but we never care."

"Last week, Aki and Geane and their parents were going to go through the woods for a few nights to have a mini-camp, but we knew it was us they were getting away from.

We noticed that they were always leaving the house late at night for something, but we don't know what it is. But when they come back home, we can smell some kind of stinky smell. We would sneak out of our rooms and find the clothes with the bad smell and see spots of blood on them. We would try to ask them where they go, but they would ignore us," Akaina said before she dug her head more into Allen's chest, slightly trembling. Kail also shook a bit, but continued the story from where his sister left off.

"We kept trying to ask them over and over again until we were... We were hit. It was our 'father' who hit us. He was very mad at Akaina and Kail and kept hitting us," Allen froze at those words.

"W-we kept t-telling him that w-we were sor-sorry, but he didn't listen. He jus' keep hitting us o-or throwing us into th-things," the children started to quietly cry while seeking comfort in Allen's embrace. Said teen held them close to him and whispered small comforting words.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more until the kids calmed down. Allen felt a strong protectiveness toward them after what he's heard.

'I can't believe someone would do things like that to small children. It just isn't right,' he thought to himself.

"... We hated them. We hated them so much we wanted them to die or feel our pain. We wanted so badly to hurt them the way they hurt us... But what could we do? We're younger and weaker than them. They could easily kill us if they wanted to, so we just stayed quiet. Just waiting and planning to run away," Akaina said in an icy cold voice with no emotion. It actually kind of scared the white-haired exorcist that a child like her can be so cold. Just like a certain samurai...

"When the day came that they got ready to leave to the woods, me and Akaina decided to stay here with our Aunt Aiyame. We wanted them to die in those woods. We wanted for something to kill them dead and no one can find their bodies. Anyone who were like them could die also and never be found.

"So we had came to hate anyone that went to the woods to search for them. Why do they want to find the people who hurt Kail and Akaina? Are they more important than us? Then, they can all die," Kail said bitterly. Allen could almost feel the hurt and anger in the small boy.

"As if our wishes were answered, the family never returned and so did those searchers. We felt as if they are not alive anymore and died in the woods. Only one man came back alive and he is in a coma. But we didn't feel anything bad about him so we were sad and sorry that we wanted him dead too. That's how we started to look and act the way we do because of guilt.

We asked Aunt Aiyame to move closer to the woods because we saw people everyday going to the woods. Even if they don't take the path there, they kept appearing so we hated them and wanted them dead. So they were," Akaina bit out.

Kail looked up at the exorcist with dark blue eyes that smiled happily.

"But you're not bad. You don't feel like the other bad people." he said in joy.

Akaina also faced him with a smile.

"Even your heart beats with power. But why do you keep your hands covered? Do you also have a problem?" she asked in curiosity.

Allen was a bit surprised by the question but decided to show them.

"Well, my right hand has no problem, but the left one is different," he showed his left hand, "My left hand and arm is actually called Innocence; God's weapon. I was born with this arm and I swore to save the souls of Akuma. As well as to destroy someone, but I will need to become stronger in order to do that," he explained as the children listened intently and in awe.

"Wow! That sounds so cool! Do your friends also have Innocence?" Kail asked.

"Yes. The red-head is Lavi and his Innocence is a small hammer that he can will to change in its size. The blonde is Link. We don't really know if he has Innocence, but he can stand up for himself pretty well. The blue-haired man is Kanda. He has Innocence in the form of a sword called Mugen and he can call upon creepy insects to defeat Akuma if he wanted to. And you know, Akaina. You could be like his cute little look-a-like by the color and style of your hair," Allen commented. Akaina cocked her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. Looking like she was confused.

"Ooo! Can you make her hair look like his? Do you want your hair like his, Akaina?" Kail was excited to see how his sister would look like if her hair was different.

"Hmm. Okay!" she sat with her back facing Allen's chest and felt his hands loosen her hair from its normal side pony-tail. Allen let her hair down and began putting in the hair-style that is Kanda Yuu's usual. Kail watched intently.

"There. What do you think, Kail?" Allen asked and watched as the boy examined his sister. He pouted.

"She looks older than me! That's not fair!" he whined as his eyes held the frown Allen couldn't see. Akaina smirked in satisfactory.

"Even if I can't see myself, I want to keep it. Arigato, Otou-san!" Akaina smiled. Allen looked at her in shock.

'D-did she just call me... Father?!' the thought surprised him, but his heart fluttered in approval at the mention of being a father. His head fell and his snow bangs shadowed his eyes. Kail noticed this and looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Akaina turned to Allen with equal concern. She reached up to touch his face. Upon making contact, she felt wetness run down his face onto her hands. Allen gently smiled and pulled both twins into a loving embrace.

"Nothing's wrong. You just reminded me of someone. That's all," he whispered and released the two. They looked (except Akaina) at him and smiled.

"Let's go. I'm sure Link is wondering where I am," he stood up and walked out of the room and headed back to the room he and his comrades were in. The twins walked beside him with each of Allen's hands held in one of theirs.


End file.
